Juntos por siempre
by DayDead10
Summary: "Estaremos juntos por siempre" promesa la cual carl le hizo a lizzie, ¿estará dispuesto a cumplirla? o mejor dicho ¿podrá?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 [celos]

-Ya hace un año que lizzie y carl son novios. Sí, los adolescentes de 14 años sobrevivientes del apocalipsis, ya la mayoría sabe que son novios, por las miradas asesinas que le lanza carl a los chicos que se le acercan a lizzie, y por las miradas que le lanza lizzie a las chicas interesadas en carl. Lizzie se levanto y se vistió, salió a tomar el desayuno, a lizzie le pareció raro que carl no haya estado en el desayuno con todos, como siempre. Rick dijo que estaba muy cansado y de seguro se quedo dormida, lizzie sabía que eso no era verdad...

-Disculpen se me quito el hambre -Rick sabía que no se le quito el hambre, ella iba a buscar a carl...Y fue así. Busco a carl por todas partes, supuso que estaba en su habitación, fue a ver...Y el estaba profundamente dormido, lizzie no quizo molestarlo así que se fue, pero antes carl se despertó y la vio-

-¿Lizzie me estabas buscando?-Dijo...Algo seco. Lizzie volteó, le sorprendió de la manea en que le hablaba, como si el estuviera molesto con ella. Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente.

-Sí, todos estaban preguntando por ti...¿Por que no fuiste a desayunar? -Lizzie no quería mirarlo a los ojos, y lo peor...No sabía por que-

-No quise, se me quito el hambre apenas me desperté -Sono seco...Otra vez. ¿Que rayos le pasaba? se pregunto lizzie sin mirarlo a los ojos aun-

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -Dijo lizzie-

-Primeo responde por que no me miras a los ojos-Lizzie suspiro-

-Responde tu primero, carl -Dijo retandolo carl fruncio el ceño-

-Si no me dices por que no me miras o volteas, no tengo nada que explicarte -Lizzie volteo con la paciencia en el suelo-

-¿Que rayos te pasa? -Lo miro a los ojos, y mala idea...Como siempre se perdió en sus ojos-

-Nada, anda a terminar de desayunar -Dijo el de corta nota-

-No, dime que te pasa, estas raro desde ayer -Dijo lizzie volviendolo a retar-

-Lizzie te dije que fueras a terminar de desayunar, y no lo quiero repetir otra vez -¿Que la pasaba? se pregunto lizzie-

-Bien...No seguiré insistiendo, no sé que carajo te pasa, ¿no me quieres decir? vete al diablo carl -Grito lizzie molesta-

-Ve a preguntarle a logan, tu nuevo novio -Lizzie quedo paralizada. Logan era un chico nuevo, y lizzie ayer lo estaba enseñando a usar armas...Claro, dijo ella en su mente, Se puso celoso, y carl si estaba celoso, tanto que sabía que Logan estaría en la mesa desayunando con todos, fue por eso que el no bajo-

-¿Que? Carl grimes, ¿que demonios estas diciendo? -Carl se quedo callado tratando de decir 'lo que escuchaste'- ¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO? POR EL AMOR A DIOS CARL, ¿estas celoso? ...Pero es que, no deberías...¿Que te sucede?, mi novio eres TU. Siempre haz sido TU, ¿estas insinuando que te engaño? -Lizzie se notaba molesta, carl dijo-

-No me levantes el tono de voz. Y si, estoy celoso, ¿tienes algún problema? nunca dije eso...-Lizzie lo interrumpió-

-Pero...De seguro lo pensaste, no...NO PASA NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS, NO NO Y NO SIMPLEMENTE LE ENSEÑO A USAR ARMAS, ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?-Rick pudo escuchar lo gritos de lizzie instantáneamente pensó Están peleando-

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LEVANTARAS EL TONO DE VOZ. "Lizzie dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a usar armas podemos empezar hoy" -Dijo carl imitando otra vez- MALDITA SEA LIZZIE. ¿CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE COMO TE COQUETEA O COMO TE MIRA CADA VEZ QUE PASAS? -Lizzie estaba apunto de llorar, adelante de el-

-VETE AL DIABLO GRIMES.

-SI TE VAS TU PRIMERO, CON GUSTO. -Lizzie se fue de ay, con lagrimas cayendo en su cuello, mejilla, se tiro a su casa y pego un grito ahogado abajo de ella, ¿que pasa con carl? carl se sintió terrible por esa pelea, y no pudo evitar que le salieran dos lagrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 [¿Me sigues amando?]

-Ya había pasado una semana. Una semana desde la pelea la cual ha dejado triste y con dudas a Lizzie. Ella necesitaba hablar con el y arreglar las cosas, pero definitivamente había algo que la detenía, ¿miedo? tal vez...Pero ¿a que?, limpio sus lagrimas, quinta vez que lloraba, ¿como es que carl podía pensar que lizzie lo engañaba?...Por otro lado, carl estaba triste, feliz y a la vez molesto, hasta el mismo trataba de averiguar como era posible eso. Quería besar a lizzie, abrazarla, tocarle el cabello, pero por otro lado una parte de el decía que seguramente ella estaba con Logan, pero después de dijo el mismo Deja de pensar en eso, ella no te engaña...Mierda, soy un estúpido *** Lizzie se encontraba durmiendo. Se despertó, se baño se vistió y finalmente en vez de hacerse la coleta de lado, prefirió dejar celo suelto,el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, en un año el cabello le había crecido bastante. Hecho una mirada en el espejo, Maldita sea pensó al ver sus ojeras y ojos rojos de tanto llorar o dormir, pensó que nadie lo notaría pero no fue así. Su hermana, Carol, Rick, todos notaron que sus ojos estaban bastante rojos. Ella volteo y se encontró con el...Algo lejos pero pudo identificarlo, y lo vio... Todos voltearon a mirarlo, carl no tenía ojos rojos pero si tenía algo de ojeras. Lizzie al verlo sintió como su corazón se detuvo, y más cuando carl paso y ni siquiera la saludo, cerro sus ojos y dejo caer una lagrima, la limpio bruscamente con su puño. Todos observaban la escena confundidos, puesto a que carl y lizzie en sus meses y año que tienen de relación jamas habían peleado. Lizzie camino hacía Carol para averiguar que harían de nuevo hoy, Carol noto que lizzie no estaba nada bien...Es decir, no estaba feliz como todos los días.

-Lizzie cariño, ¿estas bien? -Carol le acaricio la mejilla con mucha ternura-

-S...Si, tranquila -Le dedico una sonrisa fingida. Se hizo algo tarde, todo el día se la pasaron haciendo trabajos, vigilando, etc... 3:30 pm, lizzie fue a bañarse. Se vistió, y esta vez se hizo la típica coleta de lado que se hacía. Metió algunos pelos descontrolados que se salían de la cola. Y se fue a la biblioteca un rato, a leer. Llego y escogió 50 sombras de grey. Le encantaba ese libro, lo leía, lo terminaba, y lo volvía a leer. Empezó a leerlo, [el capitulo 30], lizzie estaba recostada en uno de los estantes de libros concentrada y su libro. De repente siente que alguien entra a la biblioteca, no le presto atención ya que su hermana o cualquier persona podría ser, pero cuando escucho su voz...Esa voz de aquel chico el cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

-Hola lizzie -Dijo carl, lizzie instantáneamente volteó a verlo. Se quedo perpleja, en su cabello algo despeinado por el aire, sus ojos...Todo el era perfecto, para ella, y supuso que el que pensara que no es así es un completo estúpido.

-Ho-Hola, carl -Dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo. Nada de eso pensó lizzie, era el momento de arreglar las cosas, y así lo harían, carl se sentó al lado de ella-

-¿Como haz estado? -Lizzie volteó a mirarlo, siempre se quedaba perpleja mirando sus hermosos ojos-

-Oh pues bien. Como vez, aquí leyendo, y-y ¿tú? -Dijo ella-

-Todo...Bien supongo. ¿Cual lees? -Lizzie suspiro, todo estaba marchando bien, ninguno de los dos ha tocado ese tema-

-50 sombras de grey -Lizzie se sonrojo,y lo peor, ella no sabía por que-

-Carl rió- Eres una pervertida -Lizzie se sonrojo aun más-

-Oh -rió- es que me encanta ese libro carl -Carl rió otra vez-

-Sigo diciendo, eres una pervertida. Si no haz notado eso es para mayores de 18, tienes 14. -Lizzie se sonrojo- Nunca dejare de decirte que te vez demasiado hermosa sonrojada -Le acaricio la mejilla, lizzie sonrió-

-Carl...-Dijo ella con el aliento entre cortado-

-¿Si princesa pervertida? -Lizzie rió ente su comentario-

-¿Aun me sigues amando? -Lizzie se sintió algo incomoda haciendole esa pregunta. Carl frunció el ceño-

-¿Que? jodida mierda te amo mas a que mi vida entera. Tu eres mi vida.-Lizzie sonrió y lo abrazo. Se separaron- Ahora, ¿me das un beso? -Lizzie sonrió, y lo beso, el beso era algo lento y suave, sus lenguas se mezclaban y hacían una guerra, se separaron- Siento haberte tratado así...Te amo.

-Descuida mi amor, también te amo -Y se besaron de nuevo, pero fue algo corto el beso, en un movimiento brusco carl pego a lizzie a su cuerpo, ni una ráfaga pequeña de aire pasaba entre ellos-

-¿Y si intentamos lo del libro? -Lizzie entre abrió los ojos, ella sabía a que se refería...-

-Y dicen que soy yo la pervertida -Rieron y se besaron aun con sus cuerpo pegados. El beso esta vez fue algo más rapido, eso significaba que ya todo estaba arreglado. Lizzie lo amaba, al igual que carl a ella, y si vuelven a pelear siempre harían lo posible por arreglar las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 [Eres MI chica]

-Lizzie, lizzie, lizzie –Gritaba su hermana en toda la biblioteca-

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo lizzie agarrándola del brazo-

-Es algo…Que no sé cómo explicar, ¿es posible? Lizzie ayúdame –Lizzie le hizo seña para que se sentara junto a ella y carl, ella hizo caso sentándose al frente de ellos-

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando –Lizzie le metió un mechón rebelde dentro de su oreja-

-Creo que me gusta un chico…- Y bajo la cabeza. Lizzie empezó a reir- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-Rió de nuevo- Cielo, eso es normal en las personas, gustarle otra, o sentirse atraída. Significa que ya estas empezando a entrar en la etapa donde te enamoras de alguien. –Le dijo lizzie acariciando su cabello, que era casi igual al de ella. Excepto por lo largo-

-¿A si? –Dijo aquella niña sonrojándose-

-Por supuesto, ¿y de quien te enamoraste? –Lizzie dijo mirándola con ternura. Era primera vez que la veía tan sonriente y sonrojada-

-No me enamore…Simplemente creo que me atrae-Se sonrojo-Y… ¿Recuerdas a Logan? –La cara de carl pasó de sonriente, a serio, lizzie se dio cuenta y se limito a mirarlo-

-Si pequeña, ¿Por qué? –Dijo ella sonriéndole. Aquella cara de carl no le gustaba…Para nada-

-Creo que me gusta su hermano-Se sonrojo aun más, lizzie abrió los ojos sorprendida-

-¿El tiene hermano? –Lizzie miro extrañada-

-Si ¿no sabías? ... Bien ese no es el punto, se llamada Liam es extremadamente hermoso me trata muy lindo-Lizzie rió-

-Bien niña enamorada. Deberías decirle que sea tu novio.

-Es que…Bien hablare con el-Lizzie asintió, aquella hermosa niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y salió de aquella biblioteca. Lizzie se volteó a su amado novio, él le dijo-

-Lindos consejos. Es una niña-Lizzie rió-

-Oh vamos, tiene 10 años, va para 11, ¿Por qué no tener novio? –Lizzie frunció el ceño- Aparte, tuve mi primer novio a los 9 –Carl se sorprendió-

-Qué triste es saber que no soy el primero-Lizzie lo beso-

-Pero no es triste saber que eres el mejor novio –Carl rió-

-No no lo es. Es más me alegra saber eso –Arrimo a lizzie a donde estaba el, y la sentó en sus piernas- Y si alguna vez se llega a aparecer algunos de tus ex novios, en vez de matarlos, voy a presumir que ahora eres MI chica –Lizzie rió-

-Yo en tu caso, mataría a tus ex novias. –Carl la beso-

-Te amo pequeña –Lizzie sonrió. Ella tenía sin duda al mejor novio del mundo-

-Y yo a ti mi vida –Y lo beso, todo el día se la pasaron en la biblioteca, hablando, riendo, leyendo, y besándose. Para todos eran la pareja perfecta. Y eso nunca iba a cambiar, tanto lizzie como carl temían alejarse. Pero eso no era el problema, estaban rick, carol…Todos, apoyaban a esa pareja, y si ellos terminaran harían lo posible por juntarlos de nuevo. A fin y al cabo rick fue quien los unió. Se hizo de noche, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes despedirse. Carl apenas llego cayo rendido. Estaba lo suficiente mente cansado como para dormir por más de 3 días. Lizzie se soltó el cabello, se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir. Ambos soñaban,corriendo juntos, casados, siendo felices, con 2 hermosos hijos. Todas esas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos, y a Carl no le molestaba para nada formar una familia junto a lizzie, a lizzie tampoco, era lo que más había soñado. Y sería muy lindo. Una niña con los ojos de carl y el cabello de lizzie, un niño con los ojos de lizzie y igual de valiente y fuerte que Carl. Todo era cuestión de esperar que les traía de sorpresa el destino. Y no cabe duda que es juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4, [Una tarde con mi novia]

-Al día siguiente, lizzie se despertó con una alegría inmensa. Pues las cosas con carl estaban arregladas y lo que más quería en estos momentos era abrazarlo y besarlo como ayer, se levanto e hizo su rutina diaria de siempre, se agarro el cabello con la coleta de lado, y como siempre pelitos rebeldes, fue corriendo a desayunar, ay estaba carl. Bajo, aunque lizzie noto que su cara no era nada de agrado hacía logan, puesto a que Logan como es novato se sienta junto a Lizzie, terminaron todos de desayunar y lizzie se dirigió con carl hacía la biblioteca de nuevo, ya que casi nadie iba para haya, ese era el lugar donde todas las tardes, mañana, noches se reunían.

-¿Cómo dormiste mi vida? –Le pregunto carl besando la frente de su adorada novia-

-Dormí perfectamente bien, ¿y tú? –Le dijo lizzie aferrándose a él-

-También, me alegra que hayas dormido bien –Y la beso, fue un beso de más o menos 2 minutos-

-Lo mismo digo mi vida –Le dijo lizzie- Oye –Dijo tocándose las puntas de los cabellos- ¿Recuerdas que hoy tengo que seguir con la rutina de enseñarle a usar las armas a Logan no? –De repente la cara de Carl paso de feliz, a algo, celoso o molesto- Bien…Espero que no te moleste, sabes que no hare nada malo, te amo a ti –Y lo beso-

-Sí pero…Sabes que a mi Logan no me cae para nada bien, cariño. No me da buena espina y lo sabes, aparte, nadie se sienta al lado de ti. Solo yo –Lizzie rió, a decir verdad, tenía al novio mas celoso del planeta tierra, lo beso tiernamente se separo y le dijo-

-Lo sé cielo, pero sabes que sería incapaz de dejarte por otro, ¿lo sabes no? –Carl asintió- Y respecto a lo del desayuno, el día que no bajaste él empezó a sentarse ay-

-No me sorprendería que se para temprano todos los días para poder apartar puesto –Lizzie rió-

-Eres un celoso, carl –El rió-

-Pero soy TÚ celoso –La beso-

-Exactamente –Rieron-

-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos después de que termines de entrenar al bobo…Digo Logan? –Lizzie rió carcajadas-

-No sé, ¿Por qué? Yo te busco cuando termine, el entrenamiento con logan son nada más 2 horas, empieza ahorita a las 12:20 –El asintió-

-No sé, quizás quiero pasar una hermosa tarde con mi novia.

-Prometo estar ay contigo ¿ok? Entreno a Logan las 2 horas, almorzamos, y pasamos la tarde juntos, ¿va? –El asintió, y se besaron, en ese beso donde se transmitían uno al otro cuando se amaban. De repente lizzie siente unas manos bajar de su cintura hacía su trasero, y siente un apretón que le hizo dar un salto bastante inesperado, se sonrojo- ¿Qu…Que fue eso? –Dijo aquella chica bastante sonrojada-

-Lo siento –Carl se sonrojo después, ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar. Se hicieron las 12:10, era hora, lizzie tenía que ir a entrenar a Logan, se despidió con un beso de carl, y fue hacía donde estaba Logan el cual la estaba esperando apoyada en la puerta de afuera. Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y salieron a entrenar, lizzie le enseño a usar unas cuantas armas, empezaban por una chiquita, luego por la más grande, hasta llegar a la escopeta. Lizzie noto que poco a poco Logan estaba aprendiendo un poco. Volteo de reojo y noto que Carl los estaba mirando atentamente, lizzie sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda tenía a un novio perfecto y celoso, algo la saco de sus pensamientos-

-Espero no haberte metido en problemas con tu novio. Me dijeron que pelearon –le dijo logan a lizzie disparando en algunos walkers-

-No… Tranquilo –Lizzie pensó que en realidad si la había metido en problemas con él, puesto a que en verdad carl no se llevaba bien con logan-Ayer arreglamos todo así que no te preocupes –Logan le dedico una sonrisa calida, el también noto que carl estaba ay por lo cual se noto bastante tranquilo. Dos horas, practicando con armas al terminar Logan se despidió de lizzie con un tierno beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, cosa que por supuesto a carl no le gusto para nada. ¿Qué un chico cualquiera abrazara y besara a su novia? Nada de eso. Logan y lizzie entraron, lizzie y carl se fueron otra vez a la biblioteca a pasar su tarde juntos-

-Bien, ¿sabes lo que pienso acerca de ese beso que te dio Logan no? –Lizzie lo abrazo-

-Oh vamos carl, fue un beso en la mejilla nada del otro mundo, a ti también te dan besos en la mejilla y yo no me quejo –Lo reto lizzie-

-Es que…Esta bien, ven aquí mi amor –Y la abrazo, de un momento a otro se estaban besando. Lizzie no recuerda en qué momento carl se puso sobre ella, apoyándose de sus codos para no aplastarla. Ambos se besaban al mismo ritmo, pero carl acelero el beso y se puso más intenso y apasionado, si no hubiera sido por que les faltaba aire, después de ese beso hubiera empezado algo más que besos y caricias…Ya saben, ¿no? A lo cual a lizzie no le importaba. Pero también le parecía muy raro que dos adolescentes de 14 años casi para 15 ya no sean virgen. Se pusieron a hablar de estupideces, de cuantas parejas han tenido, beso aquí beso haya, incluso tocaron el tema de cuándo sería su primera vez a lo cual lizzie se sentía incomoda-

-¿Con quién quieres tener tu primera vez? –Le pregunto carl a lizzie, lizzie no sabía que responder. Ellos jamás habían tocado este tema-

-No sé…Quizás… ¿Contigo? –Y se sonrojo-

-Eso es muy tierno –Le acaricio la mejilla- A mí también me gustaría tener mi primera vez contigo. Sería muy especial. Al menos para mí –Lizzie frunció el ceño-

-Para mí también –Se besaron- Pero no sé… ¿A qué edad la quisieras perder tú? –Esa pregunta le salió de la nada a lizzie-

-En realidad no sé ni me importa. Solo me importa que sea con la persona que más amo, la cual eres tú –Lizzie sonrió. Era muy tierno escuchar eso de él. Se besaron otra vez, lizzie no entendía por qué entre veces carl le agarraba la nalga-

-Carl –Dijo- ¿Sera que por alguna vez en tu vida dejaras de agarrarme la nalga? –Se sonrojo, ambos rieron-

-No. Eres mía –Lizzie rió, y siguió con el hermoso beso. Como siempre, toda la tarde se la pasaron ay, abrazados, hablando, besándose, carl era muy tierno con lizzie, y lizzie con él. Ambos se amaban y siempre se demostraban cuanto se amaban, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a perder al otro. Se hizo de noche- Lizzie, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? –Lizzie entre abrió los ojos, ¿dormir con él?, No era una mala idea-

-Vale –Ella asintió él le dio un beso en la frente y caminaron juntos agarrados de la mano. Llegaron y se acostaron juntos abrazados, lizzie sentía la respiración de carl chocar en su nuca. Mierda, cuanto lo amaba. Quedaron dormidos como unos tortolitos enamorados.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 [El beso]

-Lizzie se despertó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Claro era carl, sonrió, durmieron juntos, cosa que sus meses y año de relación jamás habían hecho. Lizzie se movió lentamente para no despertarlo, pero fue inútil, segundos después, su hermoso novio tenía sus perfectos ojos abiertos.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas? –Le dijo carl a lizzie aferrándola más a él, sentían sus respiraciones bastante cerca, rieron-

-Son las 9:40, carl. Es hora de despertarse, sobre todo yo –La sonrisa de carl se borro de su perfecto rostro-

-Ah sí, entrenamiento con logan –Lizzie soltó una carcajada-

-Te amo cariño –Carl la beso, le sonrió y la dejo ir, Lizzie se levalto, se cepillo y se vistió. Carl hizo lo mismo, desayunaron ellos solos puesto a que se levantaron muy tarde. Lizzie se encontró con logan, y fueron a lo mismo a practicar. Carl por otra parte se fue dejándolos solos. Lizzie jamás lo notaba pero otros si, cualquier que ve a logan piensa que está muy enamorado de Lizzie, y es así.

-¿Cómo amaneces? –Logan le saco conversación a lizzie y a ella no le molesto eso-

-Bien, perfectamente –Le sonrió. Después de 2 horas de entrenamiento finalmente a lizzie le tocaba irse.

-Bien nos vemos mañana Logan, es el último día de entrenamiento para ver que aprendiste –Logan asintió, al momento de irse, logan la detuvo-

-Espera, ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más –Ella sabía que eso no era buena idea la metería en problemas con Carl.

-Me gustaría…Pero, n…no puedo –Dijo con nerviosismo.-

-Oh, claro carl –Dijo logan con decepción. Y era así, por carl, no quería volver a pelear con el.

-Sera otro día, logan, disculpa –Ella quería irse. Pero nuevamente logan la tomo del brazo, lizzie era valiente, pero no fuerte. Quedo pegada al cuerpo de logan, el era fuerte y ella no podía hacer nada. En cuestión de minutos sintió unos labios contra los de ellas, ella no sabía qué hacer, ¿LOGAN ME ESTA BESANDO? pensó ella. Lizzie quedo pasmada, siguió el beso por 5 segundos, luego se dijo así misma que estaba mal. Se separo bruscamente de él y se fue corriendo, ¿cómo le diría eso a carl? Ella pensó No es de buena novia besarse con otro se sentía fatal. Lavo su cara miles de veces, estaba hinchada. Pero lo que le importaba ahora…Era como le diría esto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 [¿Me fuiste infiel verdad?]

-Se encontró con quien menos quería, con carl, quien la miraba con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.-

-¿Cómo estás? –Le dijo carl a lizzie, lizzie quería decirle mal pero no era el momento, no ahora-

-Oh, bien ¿y tú? –Le sonrió, y lo dio un pico-

-Bien cariño, ¿Qué hacías? -Besándome con otro que no eras tú. Perdóname por favor ella no dejaba de pensar en eso, estaba a punto de llorar, en frente de el-

-Acabo de…Terminar el entrenamiento con Logan –Le sonrió para que no notara su nerviosismo, el cual por supuesto no noto-

-Que genial, ¿mañana es el ultimo día no? –Le dijo carl a ella, feliz Gracias a dios dijo en su pequeña mente-

-Si claro, ¿feliz?-Le dijo ella riendo. Era increíble cómo podía ocultar millones de sentimientos atra vez de una sonrisa-

-Por supuesto –La atrajo a él besándola. Ella siguió el beso, quizás eso la ayudaría a olvidar lo ocurrido con Logan, pensó, el beso transcurría a un ritmo normal y corriente. Ni tan lento, ni tan rápido. Acaricio su espalda, lizzie poso sus manos en el cuello de aquel chico, y empezó a acariciarle su hermoso cabello, carl se dejaba tocar el cabello solo por Lizzie. Ni siquiera por Rick se dejaba. Jamás, hasta que llego ella. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero luego volvieron a unir sus labios. Lizzie por fin se olvido de aquello ocurrido, pero por otra parte sabía que su deber de "buena novia" era contarle eso. Ella no era del tipo de persona que le ocultaba cosas a los demás, siempre lo decía, no le importaba si la perdonaban o no, quería sentirse aliviada. Pero, con carl era diferente, ella necesitaba hablar con él, contarle todo, y que él la perdonara, que Lizzie perdiera a carl era algo que le dejaría el corazón hecho trizas. Sus sentimientos hacía el eran realmente grandes, por fin, se volvieron a separar, y dejaron sus frentes pegadas, sus respiraciones chocaban, ambos la tenían agitada. Se abrazaron, lizzie soltó una lágrima que sin que carl notara, se la limpio. Fueron agarrados de la mano a merendar algo ligero, sobre todo lizzie, la cual no había comido nada desde lo ocurrido. Merendaron ensalada de frutas, y lizzie comió fresa con crema la cual le hizo carl, acompañado con un beso en la frente, No entiendo como una persona tan bella, puede estar con una persona tan fea pensó aquella chica. Después de merendar, ambos se fueron a la biblioteca, leyeron los dos 50 sombras de grey, a lizzie lo era que le gustaba del todo leer ese libro junto a él, pues se sentía algo…Incomoda. Poco a poco fue oscureciendo. Las horas pasaban volando, lizzie maldijo en su mente. Guardaron el libro en el estante donde lo sacaron, y salieron de ay.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo otra vez?-Le pregunto sonrojado carl. Lizzie asintió y lo beso. Ella debía dormir con él para así poder decirle la verdad. 10:30 pm, se acostaron a dormir, ¿dormir? Para lizzie eso no existía en ese momento. Debía contarle todo, pero… Cuando quería hablar, las palabras no le salían, por más que ella intentara. No estaba preparada para contarle. Cerró los ojos acompañado de una lágrima, dos lágrimas más salieron cuando sintió el brazo de Carl alrededor de su cintura. 1:30 am, lizzie abrió los ojos, estaba sudada. No podía dormir, la culpa la comía viva.

-Carl, despierta. Oye, carl, carl, amor despierta. –Le dijo ella con la voz entre cortada-

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa amor?-Carl aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto-

-Te amo, te amo muchísimo –Soltó ella de repente, le sonrió a lizzie, aun sin abrir los ojos, y le dio un pequeño beso-

-Yo también lizzie, pero trata de dormir ¿sí? –Lizzie asintió con algo de dolor, ¿Por qué no le dijo?, puso la cabeza en la almohada otra vez, y cerro los ojos. Una hora después. Volvió a despertarlo-

-No puedo dormir carl, no me dejes –Le dijo lizzie con dolor-

-¿Viste alguna película de terror o algo así, no? ¿Es por eso?-Le dijo carl abriendo los ojos-

-No, no es por eso. Solo…Tengo miedo, carl –Carl se refregó los ojos con el dedo índice-

-A ver, ven –Carl se sentó con coligue y sentó a Lizzie en sus piernas. La abrazó, ella se sintió protegida, comenzó a mecerla suavemente para que se calmara, cosa que no logro- ¿Qué paso amor? Cuéntame –Las lágrimas de Lizzie empezaron a caer-

-No puedo carl, perdóname. No quise que esto pasara. Primero di que perdonas, por favor, dilo ¿sí? –Lizzie acarició su hermoso y suave cabello por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, empezó a llorar más y más-

-Está bien cielo, está bien- Lizzie lloro aun más, las lagrimas resbalaban por su cuello-

-Ya deja de llorar, princesa –Tomo a lizzie del rostro y la miro a los ojos por 5 segundos, luego bajó la mirada acompañado de un suave movimiento de cabello, y volvió a mirarla- Me fuiste infiel, ¿verdad? –Lizzie quedo paralizada y su respiración se puso más agitada-

-¿Cómo es que…? –Le dijo ella mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos-

-Lo veo en tus ojos –Le dijo carl, lizzie soltó dos lágrimas más-

-Por favor perdóname carl, dime que no te olvidaras de mi, por favor –Las lágrimas de lizzie no podían dejar de caer, prohibiéndole hablar con facilidad-

-Supongo que ya te perdone porque me lo pediste antes de que me enterara, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No decías que me amabas?.

-Y te amo carl, te amo, pero ya sabes que soy idiota. Perdóname-Le dijo llorando aun más-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-No sé, solo estábamos Logan y yo, y de repente yo me quería ir pero él me tiro del brazo y me beso cuando me di cuenta estaba siguiendo el beso. –Lizzie lo abrazo fuertemente- Lo siento muchísimo, la culpa me come viva-Lizzie trató de parar de llorar, pero fue inútil-

-No puedo creerlo, y menos de TI, lizzie, no de ti –Las lágrimas de carl empezaron a caer, lizzie las limpió rápidamente.

-Ay no, carl amor, no, no llores, por favor te lo pido. Prométeme que no me serás infiel, y nunca te olvidaras de mí.

-¿Cómo puedo prometer algo que mi supuesta novia no cumple? -Eso dolió pensó lizzie-

-Te prometo con todo mi corazón que, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte, y no volveré a comerte una estupidez tan grande como la que acaba de pasar: no volveré a serte infiel. ¿Sí? ¿Me crees? Carl, yo te amo. –Carl limpió las lágrimas de lizzie-

-Bueno, yo también te lo prometo cielo. Y lo digo de corazón. Pero lo que sí te puedo afirmar, es que la confianza que te tengo, una parte de ella se fue gracias a esto –Lizzie sintió su corazón pararse, si seguía así lo iba a perder completamente-

-Gra…Gracias por perdonarme, carl te amo –Lo abrazo-

-¿Podrás dormir bebe?, te amo también –La saco de sus piernas. Y la acostó al lado de él, abrazándola, ella asintió y le dio un apasionado beso, carl acarició su cintura, se separaron y durmieron. Lizzie si, pudo dormir perfectamente gracias a que la culpa que la comía viva, por fin se fue. Pero si seguía así perdería a carl, Lo amo pensó ella. El era capaz de perdonarle todo, porque la amaba.


End file.
